


SCIENCE!

by Geist



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Intersexuality, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Science, Sexual Content, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annie has a problem, Kat leaps into action to solve it. A good scientist is always prepared to test their discoveries on themselves, regardless of the side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCIENCE!

“Kat,” Antimony Carver said to her friend one evening, “I have a problem.”

“Do you want to borrow my homework again?” Katerina Donlan replied, reaching for her books.

“No, no, it's not that. It's just...no, I can't say it.”

Kat's interest was piqued. “Come on, you can tell me.”

“Well, ever since I left the forest I just don't seem to to have any kind of” she muttered the last word, “...libido.”

Kat frowned. “Sorry, what was that last one?”

“I can't come,” Annie murmured.

“Nope, still not hearing you.”

Blushing furiously, Annie sighed and said “I can't orgasm, Kat. No matter how hard I try.”

“Oh.” Kat was a little taken aback. “Ohhhh, I see. Have you been using that vibrator I made for you?”

“Yes. It's nice, but still. Nothing.”

“Hmm.” Kat sat with her fingers on her chin and a thoughtful expression on her face. Presently, she sat up straight and snapped her fingers. “Got it!” she said. “I know exactly what you need. Come to my lab tomorrow afternoon. I'll whip something up.”

“Are you sure?” Antimony asked. “That was awfully quick.”

“Trust me. I know exactly what you need.”

***

The next day found Katerina hard at work in her laboratory, ably assisted by a steady stream of robots. She wore a pair of safety goggles, and a white lab coat covered her tanned arms as she deftly operated her chemistry equipment. She moved an Erlenmeyer flask under a burette and dribbled out a precise measurement of the fluid she needed. The stuff hissed and bubbled as it reacted with what was already in the flask, turning the concoction a pale shade of blue. Kat smiled and muttered to herself,

“And now for the final touch.” Out loud she continued, “Erik, do you have it?”

“Here Miss Kat.” The robot named Erik passed her a pipette full of clear liquid. Kat carefully took hold of it, saying “Thank you.”

Kat put the end of the pipette into the flask and squeezed. Its contents dripped out bit by bit, fizzing as they fell into the rest of the mixture. As the last few drops mixed in, the whole thing turned clear and began to bubble slightly, as though carbonated. Kat smiled. The potion looked exactly as it should. She poured it out into a beaker and used a fresh pipette to dribble some onto a square of litmus paper. Slightly alkaline, just like the book had said.

Kat turned and said to her assistants,

“Okay guys, looks like it worked. Thanks for all your help!”

The robots offered her congratulations and well wishes before filing out of the lab and closing the door behind them. Kat held up the beaker.

“This'll make her come to a stiff breeze,” she said, pleased with her work.

Kat smiled and sat down in a chair, waiting for Annie to arrive. Her thoughts soon wandered. She'd made far more of the potion than was needed. And its effects were supposed to be quite potent. What if Annie reacted badly to them? It wouldn't do for Kat's friend to be the first test subject. No, a good scientist should be prepared to try out their discoveries first-hand. Kat made up her mind. She stood up again and walked over to the workstation. She poured a couple of centilitres into a clean beaker and brought it up before her lips. Her heart was beating faster than normal. She steeled her resolve and chugged the liquid down.

It was slightly soapy tasting. Kat made a face and put the beaker down, returning to her chair to await the effect. For a few minutes, she felt nothing. Then, she felt sweat beading on her forehead. Her skin and...other places tingled. Kat whimpered. Her clothes were feeling intolerably tight. Panting, Kat clutched at her chest. She yanked off her labcoat and goggles, tossing them aside as she stood up. Her fingers scrabbled at her t-shirt, which she lifted up over her head, revealing a broad swathe of beautifully tanned flesh. She kicked off her shoes, and her jeans soon followed. She dropped to the floor and lay back, letting her hands rove over her body. Her fingers brushed the fabric of her panties and came away damp.

How had she gotten so wet so quickly? Kat decided she needed to do a thorough scientific examination. She started to rub herself through her panties, gasping as the most pleasurable sensations emanated from her engorged clitoris and heated lips. She used her other hand to tease her little breasts, pulling down her bra and twisting her nipples between thumb and forefinger. She moaned throatily, desperate to build herself up towards her peak.

And then something very strange happened. A sharp pain shot through her groin. She shrieked and curled up into a foetal position as something bubbled and surged around her crotch. She was terrified, thinking she'd poisoned herself. As she lay there whimpering, the bubbling weakened and then subsided. She sat up and looked down the length of her torso.

There was something in her panties. Frantic, she hooked her hands into the waistband and tore them off. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next.

Kat knew what a cock was. She'd used enough replicas of them in her time. What she couldn't fathom, however, was why she now had a fully functioning one sprouting from her groin, complete with a set of balls. She pushed her hand beneath the dangling appendages. Her pussy was completely gone. The only sign of its passing were the traces of moisture on her inner thighs. Kat was horrified, and intrigued. Her new penis was swelling before her eyes, lengthening, stiffening. It felt quite wonderful. She wrapped her fingers around her prick and gave it an experimental stroke. And in an instant, she climaxed. A short, sharp shriek escaped her mouth as her cock shot a pearly rope of cum across her stomach. Her eyelids fluttered and her limbs twitched, her member spraying more splashes of semen onto her body. She collapsed back and panted. So that was what a male orgasm felt like, she mused. Shorter than her usual ones, but possibly sharper and more intense.

Kat had been right about one thing. Her serum would indeed allow someone to climax with the merest of touches. But the final ingredient she'd added, the hyper-testosterone, had a side effect that she'd never even thought possible. Hence her new male appendage. And it was still hard. Didn't men need a while to recover after coming? She reached for her cock again and started to pump it.

***

When Antimony entered the lab half an hour later, the first sight that greeted her was Kat splayed out across the floor, slicked in sweat and semen. She was furiously pleasuring her cock with both hands. As Annie watched, fresh cum sprayed from Kat's prick.

“Umm, Kat?” Annie said.

Kat turned her head towards her friend and moaned, through drool-covered lips,

“Anniiiiiieeee...”

“Kat, what happened?”

“The...uhnn...serum I made for you had...ahhh...an unexpected side effect. Supposed to make you come...tried it...made me grow a cock...and come lots more.” She grinned weakly.

“Yes, I can see that. What do you need to do to reverse it?”

“...wear off eventually. In the meantime, I need you, Annie.”

“Need me to do...oh. Oh! Right. Well.” Annie's face turned a shade of red to match her hair. True, she and Kat had experimented together before, but this was an entirely different situation.

“Kat, I'm not so...”

“Pleeeeeaaaaase, Annie. You have...ah...no idea how desperate I am.”

Annie smiled. How could she refuse a friend in need? “Alright Kat,” she said. “Stand up, then.”

Puzzled, but pleased, Kat did as she was told, getting up on wobbling legs. Her hand didn't leave her cock. Annie walked over to her friend, shedding her clothes as she went. By the time she reached Kat she was completely nude. She wrapped her arms around Kat, her dry, pale flesh a sharp contrast against Kat's soaked, tan skin. Annie kissed Kat's trembling lips and then sank to her knees. She gently took Kat's hand in her own and pulled it away from Kat's cock. Annie licked her lips and said,

“I haven't done this before, so please tell me if I hurt you.”

That said, Annie took the fat penis into her own hand and began to stroke. She flicked out her tongue and slowly licked her way around the tip.

“Not hurting,” Kat groaned. “Oh god, not hurting.”

Annie pushed Kat's cock up and licked at her balls, slathering them in saliva. She ran the tip of her tongue along the base of Kat's prick and then, when she returned to the tip, opened her mouth wide and took the head inside. Kat moaned. Annie wasn't sure how to proceed. It was called a blowjob, wasn't it? Annie blew. Her breath escaped past Kat's dick with an amusing noise. Kat giggled and said,

“Suck, Annie. You need to suck.” Antimony blushed and did as advised.

Kat gasped as Annie's lips tightened around her shaft. Kat's noises of pleasure told Annie when she was going the right way, allowing her to quickly learn what her friend most enjoyed. She started to move her head, taking Kat's length deeper into her mouth. She kept her lips pursed tight, making Kat moan with every centimetre that slid inside. The tip touched the back of her mouth, and she gagged a little. She knew she was supposed to try to swallow the rest down her throat. She took a deep breath and pushed forward. She immediately gagged hard and pulled back, coughing. A few tears gathered at the edges of her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Kat asked.

Annie nodded. “I just need some practice.”

She bravely sucked Kat's cock back in, taking it to the back of her mouth once again. She took another deep breath, and swallowing hard, let the tip penetrate her gullet. It slipped in, and Annie was able to easily take the rest, feeling the muscles of her throat ripple around the hard length. Kat was rapt, her eyes glazed as she struggled to deal with the incredible sensations washing over her. Annie choked again and pulled her head back. Kat sighed as Annie coughed and recovered.

“Almost got it,” Annie reassured her.

Sure enough, Annie soon had Kat's cock back in her throat, and found herself able to bob her head back and forth, pleasuring every inch of her friend's member. Kat moaned and tangled her fingers in Annie's flame-red hair, saying,

“Oohh, you do like spending time with friends, don't you?” Annie murmured her assent and continued to deepthroat Kat. Kat's moans grew into husky screams, and her grip on Annie's head tightened. She'd built of a measure of endurance since she'd started playing with her cock, but Annie's grasping throat soon brought her to orgasm. Kat shrieked as yet another surge of pleasure rushed through her body, her prick pumping sperm straight down Antimony's gullet. Annie swallowed and pulled back, a dribble of seed trailing along her tongue and out of her mouth. She licked it up as Kat panted in delight.

“Okay...that...was good,” Kat puffed. “Thank you, Annie.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Annie said, smiling. She slowly laid back and spread her legs wide open.

“Um, Annie? What are you doing?”

Annie put two fingers on her pussy lips and opened them, showing Kat the glistening pink flesh within. “I thought the whole point of this exercise was to solve my problem? Aren't you going to try?”

Kat couldn't resist an invitation like that. Within seconds she was on Antimony, burying her face in her friend's neck. Her unpractised hips flopped against Annie's, her cock slipping past its mark. Annie placed a calming hand on Kat's chest and reached down with the other, taking hold of Kat's penis. She slowly guided it into her cleft, groaning as she stretched delightfully around it. With her prick safely nestled within Annie, Kat began to hump with gusto, gaining more confidence as her pleasure grew and Annie's moans entered her ears. She bent her head down and kissed Annie passionately, who responded in kind, twining her own tongue around Kat's.

The two girls slowly fucked like that for a while, lips locked, hands exploring each other's bodies. Annie gripped Kat's arse and drove her deeper in. Kat reached up and started to play with Annie's breasts, squeezing and massaging each boob in turn, making Annie squeal into her mouth as she squeezed Annie's little pink nipples between her fingers. Kat could feel the pleasure building in her loins again, and although she'd already climaxed many times that afternoon, she wanted to feel that ecstasy again. She sped up her thrusts, her balls slapping against Annie's buttocks.

Annie moaned in delight and raised her hips high, meeting Kat's pounding. For her own part, she could feel herself building to that which had been denied her all these nights, and she was very eager to feel it again. Her hand went to her crotch and started to rub hard at her little jewel, eliciting little squeaks as her ministrations brought her ever higher. Kat saw what she was doing. She gripped Annie's wrist and pulled her friend's fingers up her mouth, sucking them clean, staring deep into Annie's eyes as she did so. Then, she started rubbing at the place where their flesh conjoined, building them both up.

Annie came first. Kat had exerted every last ounce of self control, knowing that she was the more sensitive thanks to the potion. She was pouring with sweat. As soon as Annie tensed up and screamed out her peak, Kat knew it was safe to let herself go. She collapsed atop Annie, pouring her seed deep into her friend's pulsing cunt. The girls clung to each other, whimpering, moaning and shivering as their climaxes rolled over them.

When it was all over, Kat pulled out of Annie and sat up.

“That was even better,” she murmured.

“I have to agree,” Annie replied. “And look, your cock's gotten smaller.”

It had. It was still as solid as a rock, but using it for what was presumably its intended purpose had sped its disappearance.

"Hmm," Kat murmured. "Maybe if we go again it'll vanish entirely?"

"Perhaps. But I'm all sloppy now."

"Wellllll..." Kat said, a little worried about voicing her next idea, "you do have another hole."

Annie gasped and put a hand to her mouth. “Kat! You don't mean my...”

“I'd be really gentle, I promise! I, err, I've tried it myself and it really does feel good!”

Annie sat and thought. If she was honest with herself, she had been curious about anal play for a while. This seemed like as good a time as any to try it out.

“Okay,” she whispered. Kat grinned broadly and said,

“Great! Be right back.” She padded over to her workstation and rummaged around. While she was doing that Annie decided on the best position from which to pop her anal cherry. She eventually settled on raising her arse high in the air and resting her head on her arms. A rivulet of cum drooled from between her pussy lips and dribbled into a milky puddle on the floor below her.

Kat returned bearing a jar marked 'organic super-lube'. “This should keep us nice and slick,” she said. She crouched down next to Antimony's butt and popped the jar open, drizzling a generous helping of the clear liquid inside onto her pinkie finger. She put the jar down and used the hand that was holding it to pull one of Annie's buttocks aside, fully revealing her tight little ring. Annie jumped as Kat pressed her lubed-up finger against her waiting hole.

“Ready?” Kat asked.

Annie relaxed herself as best she could and mumbled an affirmative. Ever so slowly and gently, Kat began to wriggle her finger inside, feeling Annie's sphincter gripping her as she went in. Annie whimpered and shifted from side to side. It was a little uncomfortable, but behind that was the most curious form of pleasure. Kat continued to push until her knuckles were up against Annie's arse. She wiggled her pinkie around, coating Annie's inner walls, then withdrew and repeated the process with her ring finger. She pulled that one out and went up to her middle finger, then her index, then her thumb. Finally she re-lubed her index and middle fingers and pushed them both in together. Each time the increase in size posed no problems at all. Annie even began to miss the sensation of fullness each time Kat removed her fingers.

She was not to be denied long. Kat finished slicking Annie's insides in lube and turned her attention to her own cock. She upended the jar and drained the rest of the slippery liquid all over her prick. She grabbed her gooey shaft and guided it to Annie's arse, giving it a couple of swift pumps on the way. Kat was panting; her pent up desire getting the better of her again as her tip pushed against its target. Annie groaned and bit her lip; Kat's cock, even in its shrunken state, was much larger than fingers. Inch by inch, Kat opened her out, and Annie soon got used to it. Before long, Kat was up to the hilt. She started to slowly pull back, Annie's pucker bulging out slightly as Kat withdrew.

Kat gave Annie a moment to recover, then thrust back in, her cock moving faster and more easily this time. Annie's moans spurred Kat on, and she began to fuck in earnest. She put her hands around Annie's waist, her hips slapping up against her friend's buttocks. Annie gasped at the sudden increase in speed and reached back to fondle her pussy, another dribble of Kat's seed covering her fingers as she parted her lips. Kat's gaze was fixated on her own cock. She was almost hypnotized by the way it pistoned in and out of Annie's arse; transported by the now familiar sensations arising from her loins.

Their moans once again became squeals; the sounds of their lust echoed around the room. Annie stopped toying with her cunt and reached further back to fondle Kat's balls, giving them a rewarding squeeze every time one of Kat's thrusts sent pleasure shooting through her. Kat groaned; those slender fingers on her bouncing testicles felt fantastic, and she reciprocated by replacing Annie's hand on her vulva with her own, slipping her hand in between Annie's wrist and crotch. They pleasured each other like that as best they could. Kat furiously worked her fingers into Annie's dripping snatch, knowing that once again her friend was at a disadvantage in terms of sensitivity. Antimony howled in pleasure and bucked her hips hard, smearing Kat's hand in juices and causing Kat's cock to slam deep inside her arsehole.

Kat grinned at Annie's enthusiasm and sped up her thrusts, fucking as hard as she could. Her world narrowed until all she could hear was Annie's lustful noises and all she could feel was tight flesh around her prick. For her part, Annie was similarly affected. She drooled over her arm, her mouth wide open and panting. She could feel Kat's cock twitching within her, knowing her friend was close to release. Annie was too. She just needed a few more seconds.

Kat came first. Annie wasn't quite there yet, but before Kat's orgasm took her entirely she pushed two fingers into Annie's cunt and furiously finger-fucked her. Annie came hard, her juices squirting out around Kat's digits. Kat's dick slipped out of Annie's arse, spraying all over her back and into her hair. Kat collapsed back, watching Annie quake in ecstasy. When Annie was spent, she sat up stiffly and smiled dreamily at Kat.

“I think we'll have to try that again sometime,” she said.

“Definitely. Woah!” At that last exclamation Kat clutched at her groin. Her cock, now limp, had started to rapidly shrink, balls as well. The girls watched fascinated as Kat's maleness shrivelled up into her flesh, her familiar vulva growing back in its place. Kat sighed in relief. Much as she'd enjoyed having a penis, she didn't think she'd want one permanently.

“That was weird,” Kat said.

“I don't know. Was it as weird as the case of the singing drainpipe?”

Kat thought for a moment. “Nah. That was a pretty weird drainpipe.” She stretched and stood up, Annie following her example. She padded naked and sweaty over to her chemistry set-up and picked up the beaker that had caused all the trouble.

“I suppose I'd better throw this away.” She was about to do so when Antimony took hold of her wrist and said,

“Actually, I think you should keep it. And make a note of the recipe.”

“Hmm. Maybe you're right.” Kat grinned at Annie. Annie smiled back.

The girls helped each other clean up as best they could. They got dressed and together wandered out of the lab and into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my bit to solve the GC porn drought. Check me out at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more (mainly Homestuck) fics!


End file.
